Apologies
by Vasooki
Summary: Dark and Hiwatari have a hot night, but Dark leaves suddenly! Why, Satoshi doesn't know, but when his Dad orders him to choose between his life and Dark's what will he do? Rated M for a reason. Satoshi's POV. Dark/Sato. Yaoi. Be warned.


**AN: Haha well, this took wayyyy longer than I thought it would to write… And I know that right now it seems to just be a simple one-shot lemon, PWP, but I swear! The plot comes later. :P I promise! But for now, enjoy the yaoi. :)**

I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings as Dark threw me against the soft mattress in the darkened room. I knew not whose room I was in, why I was there, or how this situation had even presented itself; my thoughts were clouded by Dark as he knelt above me, between my spread legs, hands on either side of my head. His shirt hung undone, nearly brushing my ribs. It then came to my realization that my shirt had been discarded sometime before now. Not that I cared, it was one less article of clothing separating me from him.

Just looking up at his lust-darkened eyes was arousing; I needed more. A soft moan escaped my lips as I brought my arms up behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Immediately his tongue was inside my mouth, his sweet cinnamon taste engulfing my senses. My eyes fluttered closed, but all too soon Dark parted. I scowled with frustration as he sat back on his calves, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Getting a little eager now, are we Satoshi-kun?" He grinned and plucked my glasses off my face and stuck them on the nightstand. "Just remember which one of us is in control here." I'm not sure if it was a trick of the light, but I could have sworn I saw him wink at me. From the grin he continued to wear, I knew nothing good could be up his sleeve. When he moved back over me I saw something silver glint from around his neck.

"Dark, what is that?" I squinted through my bad vision to make out the blurry object. "Is that… a key?"

"Yeah" Dark growled. "But nothing like 'the key to my heart' or anything like that._" _He lowered his face even closer to mine. "_It's the key to my handcuffs."_ In one swift fluid motion he snatched the aforementioned handcuffs out of his pants' pocket and, with a soft _click,_ had them looped through the wrought iron head board, my hands secured above my head. Shirtless, pinned under Dark, handcuffed to the bed – I felt more exposed and vulnerable than I ever had before. Within seconds felt heat rush to my face and chest, and I knew I had turned a bright red.

In a feeble attempt to preserve my dignity, I questioned him. "Really Dark? Handcuffs? Do you always carry those around?" Bad idea.

"I might, just for you Satoshi." His tone was deathly serious, as though I had done something wrong. He let out a chuckle then continued, "Actually I got them off of one of the cops back at the museum."

Then I remembered what had happened:

_Dark's figure stood high above the marble floor of the museum, his height only augmented by the Greek-style pedestal he was standing on. His back was to the moonlight that dripped into the room, transforming him into a silhouette of a fallen angel. He had almost a sinister appearance, ironic considering the real fiend resided inside my body._

_ The bust he had planned to steal rested on the floor behind him, forgotten as he gazed out on his surroundings. He seemed preoccupied by something, very unlike him; usually he stole his prey with a grin, disappearing in a flash of feathers before the police could do a thing about it. Tonight though, he seemed entranced not by the empty museum, but judging by the serious expression, he wore, something more. I saw a side of him I'd never witnessed before, a more serious side._

_Something I couldn't explain drew me out of my hiding place in the shadows, and towards his ghostly figure. My tennis shoes let out a muffled cry each time they hit the polished marble, and as I drew nearer my breathing became labored._

Not now Krad! I can't let you do this, not now!_ The more I spoke to the demon inside me the closer he came to the surface._

Why not Satoshi? Do you not enjoy my presence, the same way Daisuke enjoys his precious Dark? If you let me take care of this, your darling father would be most pleased with me. _He reeked of evil, venom dripping from his words like a snake's fangs. My shoulders began to ache, his wings pressing themselves against my shoulders from within. I couldn't lose myself, I had to remain in control, but amidst my struggling I grew dizzy, and fell to my knees, my glasses clattering to the floor._

_ I let out a small yelp as I watched them fall to the floor, their impact silent. With my only defense against Krad lost, I knew it was only a few seconds before he would totally claim control. I knew that I had to defeat Dark, but not like this, not with death, and certainly not at the hands of Krad._

_ I tried to regain my footing, and as I looked up I saw Dark step down from his pedestal. He handed me my glasses, which I snatched from his hands and returned to their rightful place on my face._

_ Standing up and brushing myself off, I asked, "Why did you save me from him like that? You could have defeated him, your biggest enemy…"_

_Dark took a step toward me and brushed my hair from my face. "Because I can't bear to see you in pain, Satoshi." He leaned forward, and kissed me, but all I was able to do was stand their stunned for a moment. I knew I should hate him, but right now I didn't care; somehow it felt right._

_ We stood like that for a few seconds more, but the peace was broken when the sound of boots hitting marble filled the corridors. _

_ "The police…" Dark whispered. "We have to get out of here, now." He swept me off the ground and flew straight through the ceiling. I began to feel lightheaded, and the world seemed further and further away. Dark was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him, and then I passed out._

"Dark, what happened to my shirt?" Somehow from the time I passed out, to now my shirt had disappeared.

"Would you believe me if I said, it disintegrated?" He said, flashing me another grin.

"No, but I guess I'm not really in a position to argue, now am I?" I said, shaking the handcuffs.

"Well now, I'm glad you finally recognize your position, Satoshi-kun. Now it's my turn. Are you afraid of heights? " Dark moved one hand to my hip, looking like a cat that had been lucky enough to catch a mouse.

"I might be…" I figured it would be a bad idea just to admit a fear to Dark. He seemed like the kind to exploit it.

Dark chuckled at me. "That's ironic, considering I'm not the only one here with wings at his disposal." That irritated me a little, him of all people equating me with that demon.

"I'd like to remind you that Krad and I are not one and the same. They are _his _wings, not mine, nor do I want them." He gave me a quizzical look, but said nothing further. I hadn't meant to sound so upset, but at least he wouldn't make the mistake again.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine, giving a look halfway between "I'm sorry" and "I'm so awesome you know you can't stay mad at me". I chuckled inwardly. _Dark, if I were anyone else, you'd be basically screwed right now._

He stared at me for what seemed like way too long. "So, did you handcuff me here so you could stare at me?" I challenged him for the second time that night. Would I ever learn?

An evil smile crept up and made camp upon the phantom thief's face. "Simply stare? Oh you can bet I'll do much, much more than that, Satoshi-kun." Wasting no time Dark smashed his lips upon mine, showing no mercy. Once again my mind went blank, focusing only on Dark. He kissed more passionately before, emphasizing his dominance over me.

After what seemed like ages, he broke the kiss. He pulled away slightly, both of us breathing raggedly. I felt slightly lightheaded, although if it arose from lack of air or from Dark's lips simply touching mine I wasn't sure. After he caught his breath, he brought his lips up to my earlobe, and lightly nibbled on it, the action of which I found slightly ticklish, and very erotic. Just as a soft moan rumbled in my throat, he dragged his tongue down along my jawbone, coming to rest on my pulse. He sucked on the sensitive skin which sent shivers up and down my spine. I was growing impatient. I knew he was testing me; seeing how long I could go before I gave in.

"Dark, you're too slow. I know what you're trying to do; taking your sweet time." He snapped his head up with a dishearteningly pleased expression on his face. He placed his hands on either side of my head, casting a shadow over me.

He leaned his head down low, and in a deep voice said, "That took longer than I had expected, Satoshi-kun." Unexpectedly, he sat back up, leaning back on his legs. Little did I know that it was the calm before the storm. He then shed his shirt, and out of the corner of my eye I watched it float to the floor, a land with a _swish_.

Once again he leaned over me and looked me straight in the eye. He kept one hand pressed into the pillow next to my head. His other hand snaked down, coming to rest on my hip bone, slowly pulling my pants lower and lower on my hips. He hooked a single finger in the crook of my hip and waited for just a second.

"Get ready, Satoshi-kun." The words left his lips as only a whisper, and before I could react his lips were pressed back against mine and his slender fingers were wrapped around my already hardening member. I made an awkward gasp through my nose, and I'm fairly sure that my eyes bugged out for a split second before I snapped them shut. I felt heat rush to my face and instantly knew that I was redder than Daisuke's hair.

Dark's slender fingers seemed to have a mind of their own, overwhelming my senses. Dark brought his lips away from mine and lazily dragged his tongue down my neck and to my nipples. He sucked and teased one with his teeth, and it felt beyond good. I threw my head back, my eyes squeezed tight and moaned from behind clenched teeth.

Not missing a second he pulled my pants and underwear all the way off, giving him better access to my member. He pumped faster and I knew I was losing myself. All I could think of was Dark, Dark, Dark. I opened my eyes for a second only to snap them shut again when I felt a warm heat enclose around my member.

"Nnh… Dark…" I couldn't find the words to say what I was thinking. "That feels… It feels so good." I knew he couldn't respond verbally but he did respond in another way. I felt his tongue slither around my member like a hot, wet snake. He dragged his teeth lightly along the bottom, taking almost all of me in. Just the feeling of his mouth around my member felt good enough to make me explode, but when he increased his speed I lost myself in a sea of pleasure.

"Dark… Dark… Nnh-Faster…" Dark obliged, and increased his speed further. I pressed my head deeper and deeper into the pillow, gasping and moaning. At this point I didn't care who heard, all I knew was that this was better than what I'd ever felt before. I was on the edge. I felt myself losing it. I knew I was close.

"Dark… Nnh- Dark I'm coming." As soon as I finished my sentence, Dark removed his mouth, and stopped. I quivered from my orgasm's denial, and was frustrated from the lack of contact.

"Dark… Why'd you stop?" I was panting despite the fact that I hadn't come.

Dark smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect me to let you come without me? I want some action too. Now begins the real fun. That was just the start."

_The start?_

I soon found out what he meant when he stuck the first finger in. It was an odd feeling, and it hurt a little bit.

"I don't want to hurt you Satoshi. Is it okay if I put another finger in?" I nodded and he slowly slid in a second finger. That hurt a bit more, and I bit down hard on my lower lip when he started scissoring. I was on the brink of tears when all of a sudden the pain stopped and transformed into pleasure. I gasped, and I guess that Dark thought he had hurt me.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He looked genuinely concerned, a nice break from the cocky grins.

"No, I'm fine now. Whatever you just did, felt really good." I craned my neck up and nodded as best I could but with my hands chained above my head, it was no easy feat.

"Oh, well in that case…" He trailed off, and I still didn't quite understand, until he pulled a small bottle of lotion out of his pocket. He then slid off his pants and boxers with the sleek, predatorial way that Dark possessed. He squirted some out onto his hand and proceeded to slather it all over his erection.

"Now that we're all ready, Satoshi-kun…" He leaned his naked form over mine, and lifted my legs up and put them over his shoulders, presumably for a better angle. At this point, I wasn't sure anymore, but I also didn't care, so long as it wasn't a dream.

He slowly slid his member into my entrance. It definitely felt different than his slender fingers. It had a dull pain to it, but I was able to ignore it because I knew what wonderful feeling awaited me. He gave me a moment to adjust.

Just for a moment I thought I saw his eyes flicker from predatorial, to almost… gentle? He brushed the hair out of my face, but I couldn't help but wonder why; it wasn't going to matter in a second.

"You're so cute, Satoshi-kun." Instantly, as if he had never slipped into the gentle persona I had just witnessed, he started his movement. I let out a yelp, partly from surprise, but mostly from the pain that ripped through my lower body. I bit my lower lip hard enough to draw blood, which Dark promptly leaned down to lick off.

Slowly but surely, the pain dissolved a little with each thrust. Then, all at once, all the pain was gone, when Dark hit that special spot. I could describe it only as my breath being stolen, and sending the most delicious electrical pulses straight to my member. I let out a throaty moan, to voice my appreciation.

"You like that Satoshi?" Dark growled. He had such a calm look on his face, that familiar smirk still plastered on his face. Again he hit that same spot, and it felt just as good, if not better than before. I threw my head back into the pillow and squeezed my eyes shut. Now that he knew where it was, he couldn't help but exploit it.

I heard his breathing getting ragged, and I knew he was near his end. In fact, I was nearing mine too. My member was weeping with precum and I was hyper-aware of every movement Dark made, but waiting for that final thrust that'd made me lose it.

Again he hit that spot; I was so close, but it just wasn't enough. I wanted to come so badly, all I could think was faster, and more, and Dark. Somehow Dark complied with my request, even thought it had been expressed in a series of gasps and moans. At the same time he increased his pace, he took my member in his hand a pumped it in time with his thrusts. All this sent my senses into over load. My mind floated away into the intoxicating presence that was my captor.

He hit that spot one last time, and it threw me over that edge; the wonderful, terrific edge. I felt warm liquid splatter all over my stomach and chest, and at the same time that same warmth filled me as well. Dark collapsed on top of me, and swiftly pulled out. After a moment he pulled his sweaty body off mine, rolling over next to me. Thankfully, before he got too comfortable, he freed me from my restraints. My wrists were a little raw, but it was certainly worth it.

He rolled over to face me, and kissed my swollen lips. "I love you, my little Satoshi-kun." He whispered in my ear, as I drifted into the welcoming arms of sleep.

_DN ANGEL*****LEGNA ND_

_ Dark finished dressing, and leaned over Satoshi's sleeping body. He pressed his lips to his forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry." His heart rose to his throat as he did so, threatening his composer._

It's always like this. _He thought, _Krad's tamers… Always so innocent, always so alluring, but never once, have they been something I can keep within my grasp._ Dark shook his head, and with a flash of feathers, he flew out the window, silent as the moon. He left not a trace of his presence in Satoshi's bedroom, save for a single feather, and a note with the same words he had whispered in Satoshi's ear; I'm sorry._

**AN: Woot, so here you go. Took FOREVER. I think it turned out pretty good. Let me know what you think! And guess what? For once I actually have the plot planned out before I write the story. :O Shocking I know. Be prepared for ANGST. Woohoo I enjoy making these characters suffer, but then I also enjoy rewarding them. *Prods lemon* Yea, I talk too much. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP!**

**PS. This was my first attempt at 1****st**** person.**


End file.
